Reference to background art herein is not to be construed as an admission that such art constitutes common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.
Centrifugal separators are often used for the separation of solids and liquids from slurry. For example, for separating coal solids from a coal slurry that includes water. Vibrating centrifuges typically have an axially vibrating rotational basket, which the slurry traverses, with the liquids being expelled outwards through the basket and the solids being carried down tapered sides of the basket to an outlet.
The vibrating centrifuges are typically tuned to operate at particular frequencies to improve efficiency. However, tuning the vibrating centrifuge can be difficult and costly. This is at least partially because tuned vibrating centrifuges generally require certain parts, such as springs, to be within a very high tolerance. Such high tolerance parts not only significantly increase manufacturing costs, but are prone to error and can be difficult to source. Furthermore, rotating and vibrating the basket uses a considerable amount of energy which is often wasted through inefficient damping and energy transfer.